Bowman's Total Drama Island (starring Video Games)
by Bowman01
Summary: A new Host in a familiar place. A teenager named Bowman is now hosting Total Drama Island and invited 24 characters from various video games, both popular and obscure. Watch their numbers dwindle as friendships, alliances and couples form, all on an island in the middle of the Georgian bay. This is Bowman's new and improved Total Drama Island!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the dark of the night, while others were sleeping, a teenage figure sat in his home, in front of his computer, brooding. He wore a ski mask and ski googles, covering his Caucasian complexion, blond hair and cyan eyes. He wore a button-up dress shirt along with a black vest, with matching black dress pants. Perched on top of his head was a pure black fedora with a similar black trim.

Suddenly, behind him, a figure appeared in a puff of smoke. The figure was cloaked, so it was hard to see their face.

"So…." The figure asked, "Have you thought about my proposition yet?"

The boy swiveled around, facing the new arrival.

"Yes…", he answered. "But on two conditions…"

He got out of his chair and stared at where he thought the cloaked figure's eyes were.

"First," he started saying, "The entire show gets released on my Fanfiction dot net account."

The figure lowered his head a little, before nodding. "And the other condition?"

The teenager smirked under his ski mask. "We change the name to something more…appealing."

§§§§§§

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!", the teenage host exclaimed, facing the camera. "Welcome to the newest installment in the Total Drama franchise! I am Bowman, your new charismatic host!"

"You're about as full of yourself as the last one, at least…." muttered a voice behind the camera.

"Zip it, Chef!" Bowman angrily responded, "Just because Chris quit doesn't mean we're not going to dock your pay." He turned back towards the camera. "Anyways, this season is very special! I've invited several videogame characters from some of my favorite gaming franchises to battle it out for the grand prize of ten million dollars, or whatever the currency is where they're from, in this game of wits, strength and luck! So strap in, ladies and gentlemen, for this newest edition of Total Drama Island! Welcome to Bowman's Total Drama Island!"

The camera zoomed out to finally reveal the dock Bowman was standing on. It was a rickety dock, made of poor wood and crumbling at the edges already. The island behind it was big, sporting a giant cliff behind a dense forest. In the middle of the island were two log cabins.

"Hey, Chef...Cut to the intro, if you please…You're not paid by the hour…"

Chef's sigh resonated behind the device, before he turned it off.

"This is going to be a long season…"


	2. Opening

**(*Intro*)**

 _(Guitar Riff)_

Several cameras are seen popping out of trees, bushes and even the out of the toilet. A movie clapper (Is that what it's called?) is briefly seen before cutting to the island.

 _Hey Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine..._

The camera zooms through the island, passing by **Bowman** , who's hastily putting his ski mask back on.

 _You guys are on my mind…_

The camera zooms to the top of the cliff, before jumping off into a ring of floaters down below.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be…_

 **Daxter** is quickly swimming away from a shark, a trail of bubbles streaming from his screaming mouth.

 _And now I think the answer's plain to see…_

Zooming up above the water, **Sans** is lounging on a floating chair, wearing sunglasses and sipping a glass of lemonade with a tiny green umbrella in it. A shark is doing the same next to him. **Charmeleon** slowly floats in front of the camera in an upside-down umbrella, clinging to the pole with a terrified look on his face, directed at the water.

 _I wanna be…._

The camera cuts to a forest, where **Kenny** and **Chloe** are carefully approaching some squirrels. Suddenly, they all jump on Kenny, clawing and biting him. He runs away screaming, Chloe running behind him worryingly.

 _Famous!_

 **Vaas** sees this and starts laughing hysterically **. Maya** watches him from behind, frowning. He turns around and sees her. Pulling out a machete, he runs after her. She flees, scared.

 _I wanna live close to the sun…_

In the foreground, **Masterchief** and **Hanako** are climbing a cliff in front of a waterfall. Master Chief has already reached the top and is kneeling down, trying to get Hanako to grab his hand. Meanwhile, **Shadow** and **Zer0** are fighting in a lifeboat going towards the waterfall. Zer0 is using his sword while shadow is parrying with her digital knife. They get ejected out of the boat as it goes over the waterfall. Shadow manages to grab hold of a rather long tree branch dangling over the waterfall.

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won…_

The lifeboat falls down the waterfall, as well as Zer0. In the foreground, **Boss** and **Droid 217** are having a firefight on different sides of a log. **Deadpool** is in the middle, watching the fight with a box of popcorn and several bullet holes in his chest.

 _(Sudden guitar strike)_

Shadow swings into 217, who's whisked away with her.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

They both crash into the outhouse, knocking **Rouge the Bat** out of the stall, along with several makeup kits and brushes.

 _I'll get there one day…_

Rouge gets up furious and looks at the two who just crashed into her. Shadow points at 217, who quickly back away in fear. The camera pans away before Rouge rushes at him. It now shows the kitchen, where **Chef** is busy cooking. An unhealthily green smoke is billowing out of the pot he's standing in front of and he's wearing a WW2 style gas mask.

 _Cause I wanna be…_

The camera then pans to the Mess Hall next door, where **Akane** is wolfing down a plate of green and yellow paste. Three empty, yet dirty, plates are piled next to her. **Clementine** looks over her shoulder at the food, before covering her mouth in disgust. She quickly turns around and barfs in the trash can behind her.

 _Famous!_

The camera zooms out of the door of the mess hall to the beach, where **May** and her Blaziken are in lawn chairs, basking in the sun. They both have sunglasses and the Blaziken even has some suntan smeared on his beak.

 _(Long series of Naaas)_

 **Steve** is rowing around in his boat when he spots Kenny's corpse floating in the water. He takes out a stick to poke it. As soon as he touches it, a purple tentacle flies out of the water, dragging Kenny's body down to Davy Jones' Locker, leaving Steve wide-eyed and confused.

 _I wanna be…I wanna be….I wanna be famous!_

 **Chell** and **Yumiko** are on the dock. Chell fires two portals at the ground. Yumiko fires a spirit arrow (or however she calls them) into one portal, teleporting along with it out of the other portal. She lands on her feet like a gymnast. Chell claps before holding up a sign with the number 10 on it.

 _I wanna be…I wanna be…I wanna be famous…_

Yumiko bows, before throwing her bow up into the air. During a close-up with the Bow, the sky goes darker, marking a transition to night-time. We pan down again to see **Legion** and **Samus** politely conversing in front of the campfire.

(Whisteling)

 **Zelda** suddenly appears between the two, smiling, and pushes the two together, resulting in Samus's helmet and Legion's "head" colliding. They quickly push each other apart as the camera back up, showing all 24 campers, as well as Bowman and Chef, in front of the Campfire.

 ***Bowman's Total Drama Island***


End file.
